The New Student
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: A new student has arived at the school and he doesnt seem normal. With pale skin and a smile scar, how doesnt anyone suspect anything? CreepyPasta Horor Summery Sux. Better then It sounds.


**Uh... Umm... Heheh.. Im not even sure how this came to mind. ^^;**

It was just another normal day for me, I didnt expect anything to come to a twist.

As I made my way to the end of the street, I heard a voice. It was like a whisper in my head.

"Go...to...sleep.."

I looked around but didnt see anyone.

"GO...TO...SLEEP.."

I took a glance to the end of the street but didnt see anything.

Hands grab my shoulders, and my hair stood on end.

"Abbie!"

A scream slipped its way passed my lips and I spun around.

"Ugh! Toni! Dont do that!" I squealed.

Toni burst in laughter. "Twenty-nine for me." She stated.

"Yeah, well im still ahead by seven." I replied back with a grin.

Toni grumbled to herself. "Yeah yeah, I know."

"Okay well lets go, we're going to miss the bus." I said.

The two of us continued down the street.

We turned the corner and kept walking until we came to a group of rocks under a tree with yellow leaves.

We sat down on them and wait for the bus to get there for school.

"Hey," Toni nudged me. I looked at her. "Check out the new kid." He motioned her head to some boy across the street, right on the other side of where the bus stop is.

I looked him over. He was pale. No.. completely white. He had black messy hair that went over his eyes and spiked out around the back. His lips were red and seemed to run from the sides of his mouth all the way to the spot, nearly under his ears. His eyes were lined with black and were white. The pupils were paled. He wore a heavy, white sweater and black jeans.

"He's creepy isnt he?" Toni asked.

"Oh come on, he probably just moved here. Dont be rude." I answered back.

"Well he is, you have to admit."

I rolled my eyes at her and glanced back at the boy.

The sound of the bus rose from further up the street. We walked to the spot where the bus let us on and wait for it to get here.

The bus parked and the doors opened.

We walked on and took our seats in the front, placing our binders on the seats and sitting up on the back part of the seat.

Yeah sure, it was a bad idea to sit there and the bus driver knew it. But we were careful.

The boy stepped on the bus and walked to the back, sitting down on the right.

A few minutes had passed after the bus started, I felt toni nudge me.

I looked at her again.

"Come on, dont tell me you dont think he's weird."

"Listen Toni, this isnt the first time a new student arrived at the school. He's just a little different."

Toni snickered. "Yeah, a new student that arrived on the last day."

I sighed. "Maybe he transferred."

"Or maybe, he isnt exactly like the people you know."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

She grinned at me. "Maybe he's a killer, or even worse, what if he's not human?"

"Just.. Toni! Lets drop the subject okay!" I told her.

She put her hands up in defeat. "Alright alright.."

The bus stopped and the doors opened once more.

A boy with spiked brown hair stepped on.

"Hey Noah, hows Scott doing?" Toni asked.

"He'd be better if you stopped asking." He joked.

Toni shoved him over into the seat to the side of ours.

"Very funny, now really, how is he?" I asked.

"Well, he's still sick." Noah answered.

His gaze wandered to the back of the bus.

"Hey, whos that?" he asked pointing to the boy at the back of the bus.

"How should we know?" I started, but toni interrupted.

"He arrives on the last day of school, he looks weird and seems like a loner. He's a creep."

"Toni!" I said.

Noah snickered. "Im gonna go say hi."

"No! Dont bother-" Before I could finish he was already halfway to the back. "Him.."

Noah sat down next to him, but he didnt seem to notice until he tapped on his shoulder.

The boy didnt flinch. He turned his head and looked at Noah. His expression didnt change.

I could see Noah's face twist into disgust and confusion. He stood up and returned to the seat he was in before.

He looked at me. "What a creep. Didn't even say hello back."

Toni put each hand to her mouth with her pointing fingers facing the ground. "Did he have fangs?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

Noah lay down in his seat and placed his legs where we werent sitting. "No, but his makeup was creepy."

Toni turned to look at me.

I placed my hands on my face. "Toni.. your a paranormal shuddin.."

"Yeah well so are you. Pointing out every light in the night sky and claiming its a UFO." She pointed out.

"At least I dont think everyone is a crazy freak."

Toni giggled.

Noah interrupted the conversation. "Okay you two, cut it out. Your always fighting about this."

The bus came to a stop and the door opened again.

"Alright everybody off," The bus driver called out. "Im not picking you up after school, your all walking."

Noah smirked and huffed out a breath. "Yeah right." He mumbled.

We all got off the bus and walked into the school grounds, sitting on some tables.

The new teen walked to the doors and leaned against the wall, placing his hands into his pockets.

Minutes had passed and more students flooded into the school yard, they seemed to avoid him, staying away from the doors that he stood by.

He didnt even seem to notice, just staring at the other wall in front of him, not blinking once. He didnt even move once since he had moved there.

"Look" Toni started to explain. "Cant you see how weird he is?"

"Toni, I thought we were going to drop the subject."

"We did, and im bringing it back up." she replied with a grin.

The bell rang and students began rushing into the doors to get to their classrooms.

The new kid stay at his spot until he thought the last of the students went inside.

Noah tapped on his shoulder once again.

He turned to look at us.

Noah smiled like an idiot. "Hi, im noah."

He just looked at him.

"Well arent you going to say something?"

The boy turned his head away and walked inside.

Noah turned to me. "Did you see the scar?"

"Yeah so?"

Noah shook his head and walked inside.

I walked with toni to my locker. Hers was right to the left of mine.

We got our stuff and began to chat.

"Abbie, stop denying it, you know he's weird just as much as I do."

"Toni! I said drop it!"

I looked at the boy. He was staring into his locker with much silence.

Toni shoved me his way. I turned to her with a frown. "Toni?! What are you doing."

Toni snickered and shoved me more. "Go talk to him!"

I swatted her hands away and frowned. "Fine, I will."

I made my way across the hall and stopped just to his left.

He didnt seem to notice me.

His locker was empty and clean, so I didnt understand what he was looking at.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned his head towards me.

"Hello, im Abbie." I said to him with a smile.

No emotion show on his face, except the creepy smile, but he simply replied.

"Jeff."

"Well Jeff, its nice to meet you."

He returned his attention to his locker, staring back inside.

Strange.

I turned away from him and walked back over to toni.

"Well? What happened?" She asked.

"He just told me his name, now will you calm down?"

"Whats his name?" She questioned.

"His name is Jeff."

"Hmm.. His name sounds familiar.."

I sighed. "Lets get to class.. we're gonna be late." I mumbled.

The two of us then made our way to our separate classrooms.

I walked into my classroom and took my seat near the back of class.

The day flew by quickly, the teachers mainly talking about rules for next year and what the students should do during the summer.

But of course they all said that it would be best to study and concentrate on school subjects.

Nope. Im not going to waste my summer frying my brain. Thats over with until next year.

The last bell rang and everyone in the class flooded out into the hallways, eager to get home.

I gathered my things and left my seat and into the halls along with the rest of the students.

The other teens in the school were cleaning out their lockers or pulling pranks on the teachers and friends. Even the teachers were joining in the pranks.

The school is a wonderful place, the teachers are really helpful and the school grounds are extremely clean. The rules are strict, but if you follow them you have it easy.

I opened my locker and began to empty it, pulling on my sweater and throwing out notes from guys that I never bothered to open.

Guys have been crushing on me since the beginning of sixth grade, it has never stopped till hopefully high school.

Thats where we will all be going next year.

A speck of white fluttered in front of my face following many others until the floor around me was coated with it.

I turned around to see Noah and a friend.

They burst in laughter and tossed more ripped paper over my head.

"Ha ha, very funny, now get all this picked up." I said as I shook out my hair and wiped the paper off my shoulders.

Noah and his friend of course just walked away instead.

As expected. I sighed and shut my locker after making sure I had everything, and made my way to the front doors.

But something caught my attention.

Jeff's locker was wide open.

I looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight.

I stepped over to his locker and looked inside.

My breath was swept from me.

Writing. There was writing everywhere in the locker. "Go to Sleep" over and over.

The voice returned, echoing around in my mind.

Great. Here comes my paranoia.

I shook my head and shut the locker, turning back to the doors and stepping outside.

"Hey! Abbie wait up!"

I turned around and toni was running to me with paper flakes in her hair.

I rolled my eyes and wait for her to catch up before continuing towards the bus.

"You looked like you were going to empty your stomach."

I looked at her.

"Huh? You lost me." I said with a look of confusion.

"In the hallway when you were at someones locker, what was that about?"

"Oh.. that was nothing, dont worry about it." I replied.

We walked onto the bus and took our seats. Noah and his friend were already in the seat next to ours, I was guessing his friend was going to a basketball game with him or something, because he usually walked home.

The four of us were the only ones on the bus, as usual. Jeff wasnt on the bus, just like he wasnt in school, or at his locker.

Weird.

"Hey, wheres white man?"

Of course. I was expecting Toni to ask about him.

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned.

"Because you know most about him at the moment."

"Tha- That doesnt make any sense at all! All I know is his name!"

Toni giggled. "I know, I was just teasing you. But seriously, I didnt see him anywhere on the school grounds since this morning."

I began to think at those words.

"Maybe he's a ghost." Toni said with a smirk.

I bumped my palm on her shoulder. "He cant be a ghost, you cant touch ghosts."

"Well they can touch you." She replied with a mischievous grin.

I sat for a minute before realizing what she meant.

"EWWW! TONI THATS DISGUSTING!"

Toni burst into laughter.

"Toni.. Ghosts are able to lay physical contact on a being, but it uses to much of their energy."

Toni giggled.

"Ugh.. why do I hang out with you?"

"Because im awesome." She simply said.

I rolled my eyes as the bus came to a stop, Noah and his pal got off.

The bus started up again.

"Listen Toni, your mind is full of dirty things, that needs to be cleared out."

"Well its not my fault. Its what happens in a teens mind."

I placed a hand on my face.

"I cant wait to get home.." I mumbled.

"Hey me too!" Toni squealed.

A few more minutes passed by and the bus came to a stop where we got off.

I picked up my things and got off the bus with Toni.

We walked down to my street and turned there.

I went up my driveway and into my house while toni continued to hers.

I had slept nearly the rest of the day, due to waking up at five in the morning and getting nearly no sleep at all. Now, it was my time to relax.

Or so I thought.

When I awoke, the house was quiet and empty. My min dachshund was cuddled at my side on the couch and my shar pei on the ground.

My father was at work, always working from three pm to five in the morning. So I was alone the entire night. Just me, the two dogs and three cats.

I hated it. Ive gotten used to it.

I heard glass break in the kitchen and lept up, suddenly alert that someone, or something was in my house.

Okay.. let me explain something. My paranoia gets the better of me when im alone. Ill think someone is in the house at the slightest noise. Ill think the neighborhood is being flooded with zombies or that an alien is in my vents.

I have a wide imagination.

I stood up and picked up my bat.

Yes, I keep a bat at my side when im alone.

I made my way to the kitchen and flicked on the light.

One of my cats were drinking water from a half broken cup on the ground.

I sighed and shooed her away before cleaning up the mess that was made.

"Stupid cat.." I mumbled.

I finished cleaning the floor and tossed away the glass.

The dogs both ran outside quickly.

They always did that, so I never took mind to it.

Until I heard the pained shrieking of both the dogs, one after the other.

That sent me charging out the back door searching for the two.

There were no signs of them.

Only the marks in the dirt of what looked like struggle.

Dark splotched colors in the dirt caught my eye. I wasnt sure what it was and it was to dark to tell but, it scared me none the less.

I ran inside, locking the door and shutting the dog door as well. After all the doors and windows were locked, I picked up the bat and grabbed a knife from the knife rack and rushed to my fathers room, slamming the door behind me and climbing onto his bed.

I pulled my knees to my chest, holding the bat at my side and the knife in front of me.

It was nearly midnight when I heard something in the closet shuffle.

Without this situation, I would have thought it was one of the cats.

But paranoia was taking over my mind, and I wasnt about to let my guard down.

I have no idea how to use a knife in attack or defense. But boy can I swing a bat.

I turned my head to the closet and pulled my legs down.

In the small amount of light from the moon, I could see a face.

"Go.. to... Sleep.."

A scream slipped its way passed my throat and the stranger charged at me, leaping off the ground and onto me.

I dropped the bat and knife and struggled to keep a knife from my throat.

I froze as the face began to be more familiar.

"J-Jeff?!"

A grin spread across his face and fear shivered up my spine.

He presses the knife further down and I grunted in frustration for my life.

I slipped my legs under his stomach and kicked him off.

He flew from me and into the wall at the head of the bed.

A growl snuck its way from his lungs.

But a knock at the front door sent him crashing out the window.

I ran to the far side of the room and fell to the ground in the corner, hiding my face between my legs, wrapping my arms around my legs.

I didnt want anything to do with whoever was going to come through that door.

A few minutes passed and my phone began to ring.

I picked up.

"H-Hello?"

"Go... to.. Sleep.."

I dropped the phone to the floor. It automatically hung up.

The knocking started up again.

Then the phone rang.

I picked up again.

"What do you want?!"

"What? Im supposed to work on a zombie film with you remember? Im at your front door right now."

"Oh.. Sorry Toni.. Things have been happening.."

"Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah.. Hold on, ill unlock the door."

I hung up the phone and shakily stood up, taking the bat off the bed and going out of the room and to the door.

I opened it.

Toni looked at me in shock.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I dont know.. Am I?"

"What happened?" She asked.

I let her walk in and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Its hard to explain.. He attacked me. In my own home.."

"Who?" She questioned.

"Jeff."

She didnt seem shocked at that.

"I told you there was something wrong with him." She replied.

"Look! I just need a little bit of time to search him up on the internet! If he's a serial killer somewhere. He will most likely be listed there."

Toni didnt say anything after that but followed me back into my dads room where the house computer was located.

"Okay.. Im not gonna ask." Toni said, walking around the bed to my side.

I looked at the window and back to the computer screen. I looked up his name and searched the browser.

It took forever and many searching to find it, but I found it. And what it said shocked me. I explained it to toni but was cut off near the end by a sharp pain in my side.

I could feel the cold metal and warm blood.

I turned my head to see Jeff's face.

He smirked.

"Go.. to... Sleep.."


End file.
